Always be here for you
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: When Brittany keeps on having continuous nightmares about losing Alvin - the boy she loves the most - what can Alvin himself do to assure her that everything will be just fine? *Spin off one shot from 'Afraid of falling in love with you'*


**Hi everyone! Here is a little spin-off one shot from my story 'Afraid of falling in love with you'. This one shot takes place after chapter 48, and before chapter 49. (If you guys have read my story, then this one shot will make more sense than those who haven't) Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

_Where everyone?_

_Where am I?_

_What was happening?_

_Where was Alvin?_

_I looked around me, seeing nothing but foreign ground. I saw nothing that I knew, nothing at all until I heard a few faint 'click clacks', sounding like it was coming from a pair of high heels. Instantly, I swiftly turned around to the source of the noise, wondering who or what was making them. But the moment I saw what it was, I felt my heart drop to the floor when I saw what - who - was coming towards me. Her eyes never left mine as small smirk of darkness spread across her face. Her hair, her bleach blonde hair, was flowing behind her like a curtain of silk. But that was no angel, no it wasn't. She was the complete opposite of that._

_The blonde figure stared at me, smiling at me with that same smirk, as if she found me in the right place - in the place she wanted me to be._

_I knew who that blonde figure was. For months now, I thought she had left. For days now, I hadn't even thought back about her. I thought she left forever. But here she is, the one girl who literally broke everything apart. The girl who almost tore me away from everything, the girl who took my life and turned it into a living hell, the girl who had hurt the boy I called my best friend for 15 whole years..._

_"Victoria." I whispered. Her name rolled out of my mouth like acid. _

_She laughed silently when I said her name and motioned me to follow her._

_My eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" I whispered menacingly. _

_She giggled and placed a finger on her lip, as if saying it was a secret she could never tell. _

_My heart started to race. "Where's Alvin?" I said. _

_She laughed and innocently shrugged. That bitch. Where is he? What did she do with him? Though I know Alvin and I are together now, there will always be that heart breaking memory of when we weren't; those days where our friendship blew apart, when we brushed each other aside, acting as though we never met, when those 15 years of being best friends meant absolutely nothing..._

_And there will always be that faint nostalgia when Alvin was in love with Victoria, and how I was left on the side, with no one to talk to, with no one to listen to, with no one to believe a single word that I said, when I was being seen differently from not only my sisters, nor Simon or Theodore, but to Alvin. And that's what kills me the most to remember - when I had thought I had lost not only my best friend, but the boy that meant the most to me..._

_"Where the hell is he?" I whispered, trying to hold back a scream. I could feel tears rising in my eyes, but no, I would not allow myself to cry in front of her - not anymore._

_Victoria just stood there, doing nothing, saying nothing, as if purposely antagonizing each second of my anger. _

_"Victoria, where is he? What did you do with him?" I whispered, feeling my throat close up as I choked back frightened tears. _

_Victoria reached into her pants pocket - not ever taking her eyes off of me - and pulled out a small, delicate, gold chain. I squinted at it, trying to get a better look at it. What was she holding, and why was she showing it to me? At first, I didn't recognize what Victoria was holding until she held it up in front of her. And that's when I gasped._

_Without even knowing it, my right hand gently clasped by left wrist. And once I realized that the thing that should be there, wasn't there, I felt all the blood leave my face. I looked back at Victoria, who was twirling the gold chain in her fingers. That chain was not just a regular gold bracelet - but it was mine. It was my gold bracelet - the one that was given to me by Jeanette and Eleanor; the gold bracelet that use to belong to Miss Miller before she died..._

_And there stood Victoria, standing just a few feet before me, holding my dead mother's bracelet in her hands._

_"That's mine." I whispered thickly, trying my ultimate best to prevent tears from coming._

_Victoria stopped twirling the bracelet in her hands and laughed - again, her laughter was pure silence. _

_"GIVE THAT BACK!" I screamed, unable to hold myself back. I just couldn't tolerate that fact that Victoria was holding something that belonged to me; something that use to belong to my mother before she died._

_Then what happened next, all happened in a matter of seconds._

_Victoria held the bracelet up in front of her, smiling darkly at me as she did._

_"No..." I whispered._

_And she broke it into two._

_No._

_No!_

_I gasped, cupping my mouth with both of my cold, trembling hands. How could she?_

_Victoria let go of the bracelet, letting the two fragments fall onto the ground. She laughed quietly, looking at me before crossing her arms over her chest. I was frozen as stone in that moment, doing nothing but stare at the two golden pieces that laid on the floor. My heart instantly broke in a million pieces._

_I looked up at the blonde girl, tears streaming down my face. "W-Why?" Was all I could ask._

_But before Victoria could answer, a voice - a male's voice - called my name from behind me. I gasped as I turned around, but then my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach when I realized it was not the voice I was longing to hear. Once I saw the person who called my name, flames of hatred started to fill my body. Every ounce of sadness in my heart was quickly filled with animosity. It was him again; the boy who almost took Alvin's life. _

_"Get away from me." I hissed._

_Anthony laughed. "Why would I want to do that? After all, you are my girlfriend..." He said, as he came up closer to me._

_I sneered, stepping away from him as he walked closer to me. "Don't go near me, Anthony. You know what's gonna happen once you go near me again."_

_Anthony laughed. "What? Is your precious little Alvin gonna save you?"_

_I said nothing at first, glaring at him as he laughed. "Leave me alone."_

_"So Brittany, where is Alvin? I don't see him anywhere. I don't see him here to defend you." Anthony chuckled._

_Anger flooded throughout me, but I instantly lost all hope when I realized that he was right. There was no one around me, I couldn't call for help, I couldn't escape..._

_"Just please, get away from me." I whispered as I tried my best to fight back tears._

_Anthony moved closer to me. He smiled at me once again. "Remember, I was always there for you when he wasn't." He whispered._

_I felt something hit me on the inside once he said it. But I tried pushing those memories away. I promised Alvin that whatever happened between us in the past, belonged in the past. I tried pushing Anthony away, but for some reason, I lost all control of my arms, and I just couldn't move away from him. I looked back at Victoria, and I could see a small gleam of evilness behind her taunting smile. They were back, Victoria and Anthony are back, here to ruin my life again. After all these months, after going through hell, just to save Alvin from anything and anyone that would hurt him, the two main reasons are back..._

_No. I will not allow it._

_"Victoria, where is he? What the hell did you do with Alvin?" I screamed._

_And like the first time, she motioned me to go up to her. And this time, I did. I got out of Anthony's grasp and walked over to Victoria. My heart was pumping faster as each second went by. The moment I faced her, I looked at her, and as usual, her innocent features were painted by a flush of darkness, smiling at me with satisfaction._

_"Where is he?" I whispered, saying each word with meaning._

_Victoria walked a bit closer to me and giggled. This time, I heard her voice. She sighed and looked at me before opening her mouth to say, "He doesn't want you anymore, Brittany."_

_I froze. No, no. Don't listen to her. She's just putting words in your head, like she had always been doing. She's lying, she's trying to take him away from you again...but as much as I would want to listen to that small voice in my head, I still had a small ounce of fear burning up within me, telling me that she may be right._

_"What?" I whispered._

_"You and Alvin were never together." She smirked._

_"What?" I whispered again, my heart racing up even more._

_Victoria laughed and finally said, "He's mine."_

**...**

My eyes flew open as I suddenly woke up. I blinked several of times, just to make sure I was really awake. I took in my surroundings and felt my whole body relax when I realized I was back in my bed, in my bedroom, in my college dorm room. I looked down, not realizing that I was gripping onto my blankets. I slowly let go of them wrapped my arms around my knees. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling a few beads of sweat on my forehead.

Still feeling my heart beat within me, I instantly reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled the handle. I sighed in relief when I found Miss Miller's gold bracelet resting on the very bottom. I sighed and closed the drawer shut.

It was just another dream - another nightmare.

How many times will this happen to me before it stops? I've been having so many nightmares about Victoria and Anthony, it was literally consuming me. I haven't told anyone about this yet because I thought I was able to get over it. Though I try and tell myself that Victoria and Anthony are gone, my heart just wouldn't listen. I try and tell myself that they won't ever come back to ruin mine and Alvin's relationship, a small part of me would just hold me back.

Sometimes I wish I could leave college for a little while and go back home. But I had no one. I had to remind myself that I really don't have anybody to run to anymore because, well, the one person whom I was able to tell everything to is dead. Miss Miller is dead. Miss Miller was the only one in this entire world who can make me feel better just by her words. I closed my eyes, suddenly remembering all those nights when I had dreams about Miss Miller. But I had learned to get over them when Alvin took me to her grave in the cemetery, and ever since, I never had a bad dream about her since then. And though it had been a few months since my mother's death, I still yearn to hear her voice sometimes, all the time.

But these nightmares, gosh, they were so much more worse.

"Not again..." I whispered, putting my face in my hands.

I slowly let all my anger and frustration out through tears. I hated what this was doing to me. I thought that since Alvin and I had finally pushed our past away, and focused on each other and the future of our relationship, everything would be going just fine. But wow, was I ever wrong.

I hadn't realized that a few small sobs had escaped through my lips until I felt someone move beside me. I looked to my right, only to see Alvin slowly waking up, and that's when I remembered that he had slept over in my dorm room for the night. Ever since Alvin and I became a couple, we sometimes spend the night in each other's dorm rooms, and tonight just so happened to be one of those nights. I wiped my tears away. I did not want him to see me cry like this! Of all nights Alvin picked to sleep over, he picked this night - one of the few nights where I actually woke up in tears.

"Brittany?" He whispered groggily as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes before running a hand through his already unruly hair.

I looked at him. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell Alvin about this. I mean, how was I suppose to explain to him that I've been getting recurring nightmares about both of our exes? Victoria and Anthony affected him as much as they did with me. I didn't want to sound so weak in front of him. Because to be honest, without Victoria and Anthony, Alvin and I may not even be together at this point...

When I didn't answer, Alvin sat up a bit more. He looked so sleepy, but I could tell that he was worried. He looked at the digital clock that was beside the bed before looking back at me. "Britt, it's 2am. What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I said.

I knew Alvin could sense the sadness in my voice. He sighed and whispered, "Come here."

I scooted closer to him as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to his body. He pulled the blanket over us a bit more, and kissed the top of my head as I cuddled up to his chest. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I really did feel safe whenever I was with him, but there will always be that feeling of being afraid to tell him everything. All throughout the 15 years of Alvin and I knowing each other, we've told each other everything. But now, being in a relationship, sort of made everything a bit more difficult, as if you were unsure whether or not you should tell him what was on your mind.

"Bad dream?" He whispered.

I stared out my bedroom window, seeing nothing but the pitch black sky behind my closed curtains. Alvin knew me way too well. I sighed and shrugged. "Kinda."

"Really bad?" He asked.

I shrugged.

He sighed again. "Well whatever it was, you're safe now." He mumbled against my hair.

I couldn't help but smile at that. "I guess so."

He smiled as he kissed the top of my head again.

I sighed. "Sorry for waking you up. I kinda forgot you were here." I said, looking up at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Should I be offended?" He teased.

I laughed lightly as I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Very much so." I joked.

Alvin laughed before silence dawned upon us. I sighed and looked at the digital clock that sat on the bedside drawer beside my bed, noticing that Alvin was right. It _was_ a little bit past 2am. It was a good thing today was a Saturday, meaning we could sleep in for as long as we want. I looked out the window again, clearing my mind, and hoping that it would help me fall back asleep.

But that nightmare still lingers inside me. I know it does.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked.

I looked up at him again. Though the room was dark, I could still see his gleaming gold eyes despite it all. I sighed. "Yeah?"

"You sure you're okay?" He asked me.

I didn't want to say 'yes' because I knew it was far away from the actual truth. I was tired of hiding behind my fears and feelings. All of that stuff was gone now. After suffering though the pain of loving someone you've known all your life, and finally having that person love you back, I soon learned to face my fears without ever regretting it. But in the situation that I'm in, I wasn't so sure if I was even able to do that anymore.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

Alvin slightly let go of me as he turned towards me. He frowned. "What's wrong now?"

I pondered for a bit before answering him. Like I said, I didn't want to tell him because I was afraid to see his reaction once I tell him the fact that I've been having multiple nightmares about both of our exes. But I knew that I had to get this out. This has been eating me alive for the past few weeks. And though these nightmares aren't like the ones I've had about Miss Miller, at least I was able to get the dreams about my mother go. But these dreams - these nightmares about Victoria and Anthony - seemed like they weren't going anywhere until I told someone.

I sighed as I sat up and crossed my legs on the bed. Alvin sighed deeply as he sat up beside me and flicked on the lamp that sat on the drawer beside him. Once the lamp illuminated my bedroom, I slowly looked at him. "It's just a stupid little nightmare." I said.

"But it's bothering you." He stated softly.

I said nothing. I knew he was right. Holding back, and keeping this away from him would make everything worse. I just said nothing as I closed my eyes and hugged him, sinking back into the bed, trying to hold back tears. I gently gripped onto his shirt and buried my face into his chest.

Alvin rubbed my arm. "Britt, it's okay."

I quickly wiped away my tears before looking up at him. "I'm sorry, Alvin." I whispered. "It's just...I don't know what to do anymore."

Alvin frowned. "Brittany, I hate seeing you like this. I hate it when you're upset."

I sighed deeply while I snuggled myself into his arms. I waited a few seconds before taking a deep breath and finally saying, "I know it sounds stupid, but...I've been having these dreams about...Victoria and Anthony."

"Really?" He asked, after a moment of silence. "About what?"

I sighed. I really wish Alvin hadn't of asked me that, but I knew I had no other choice than to tell him. I sighed deeply once more and said, "Just things that remind me of the times when we weren't together. When you were with Victoria, and when I was with Anthony. Those times when we were basically...strangers to each other."

I was afraid to look up into his face, especially since he stayed absolutely silent for the next few seconds. Oh gosh, what the hell did I do? I was beginning to regret saying that. I knew I shouldn't have said it! But then I heard him sigh.

"Britt..." He whispered gently.

I looked up at him again, quite surprised when I saw a small smile across his face. I frowned. "Why are you smiling?"

He sat up, releasing me from his embrace and shifted his body so that he faced me. "You know they're not ever coming back. I told you, no one will ever come between us again. Not even ourselves."

"I know, Alvin. But this isn't the first time it's happened." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's not?"

I shook my head. "This has been happening for a few weeks now. It's not always the same dream, I think. But it always has Victoria and Anthony in it. I just hate it so much." I whispered, looking down at the blankets on my bed.

"Listen, Britt. Victoria means nothing to me. She never meant a thing to me compared to how I feel about you, even when we weren't together yet." Alvin told me softly.

"I know. Same with Anthony." I said.

Alvin smiled softly. "And you know that I love you, right? Only you."

I sighed again and nodded.

"So don't even think about them. Just forget about them. And if you ever have a nightmare about them again, just tell me and I'll handle it." He said.

I laughed. "How?"

He shrugged. "I haven't thought that far yet."

I laughed and playfully hit him with one of my pillows. To be honest, it felt so good telling him about this. I had expected a bad reaction from him, but I'm actually very surprised that he handled it well. In fact, Alvin didn't even seem bothered by it at all. I knew that I will never have any problems in telling Alvin anything, but there were a few exceptions, such as today. But now, I know that I can tell him absolutely everything.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Alvin said.

I smiled and sighed. "I was just wondering. But thanks, Alvin."

"You can always talk to me about anything, Britt. I mean, we've been telling each other everything ever since we were 5, right?" He said.

I smiled again. "And that isn't about to change." I said gently.

"And like I said, if you ever have another dream about them, just tell me." Then he paused and said, "But if I'm not around, then I guess you'll have to deal with it by yourself."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, knowing that he was only teasing. "You're a jerk, but thanks." I said.

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." He said, reaching over to the bedside drawer and switching off the lamp. He laid back down on the bed and yawned. "I'm not a fan of waking up in the mornings, especially when the sun isn't even up yet."

"I never would have guessed..." I mumbled sarcastically.

He looked at me and said, "And especially when it's my girlfriend who wakes me up. Man, now that annoys me the most."

I knew Alvin was just joking, just to get on my nerves, but I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "Wow, am I ever lucky to have such a caring boyfriend like you, Alvin." I muttered, before lying back down on the bed beside him. I turned, so that my back was facing him and sighed.

I suddenly felt him move, and soon felt his arms wrap my body. He chuckled and said, "Admit it, we're made to annoy each other. That's why we're perfect together. We're equally as messed up as the other."

I laughed gently before turning around so that I could face him. I smiled and whispered, "I guess so."

He laughed gently tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and said, "So, no more bad dreams?"

I smiled and said, "Not as long as you're here with me."

He smiled as he pulled the blanket over us and gave me a long kiss. Once we pulled away, he looked at me and said, "I'll always be here for you, Brittany."

I smiled as I snugged into his chest, letting my eyes droop close. "Always?" I asked.

Alvin yawned one more time before giving my forehead a light kiss. "Always." He whispered.

* * *

**Wow, it's been a while since I've updated anything! I guess that I just don't have all that much time anymore. But I PROMISE that I will try my best to update as much as I possibly can. But I hope you all liked this one shot! 'Afraid of Falling in love with you' means a lot to me.**

**Please review :)**

**And Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
